Welcome to the Future, Uchiha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Obito Uchiha was thought to have died. The truth is, he somehow ended up traveling 14 years into the future. How will the world respond to having another Uchiha, and how will Obito responed to being in this new world. T to be safe, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Future, Uchiha

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its character

Chapter 1- Obito Dies?

Why did these Rock shinobi have to be so darn annoying? These were the thoughts of one Obito Uchiha as he dodged another attack from a Rock shin obi. He and his team's mission was to aid in the war effort against the Rock nation, in this area. The fighting had been though, and Kakashi had been as annoying and stuck up as normal. Obito turned over to look at Kakashi, who despite his genius of everything shinobi, was having his own problems with one of the other shinobi. Focusing himself again, he blocked a kunai strike just in time. In fact, it seemed that he saw the movement of the strike, before it ever happened. His eyes then followed the shinobi's movement. He seemed to see his moves a split second before they happened, almost like a second sense. It took Obito a second to figure out just what was going on. He went over all of the oddest possibilities that he could think of, even that the enemy shinobi was trying to trick him, or drive him crazy. Then he decided to use it and test out again to make sure the new ability was not some trick.

Obito saw the enemy move forwards towards him, and moved at where he was going to move. This put him in the perfect spot to attack. The enemy shinobi looked as confused and amazed as he could, somehow this kid shinobi in front of him. There was no way; he could have made such a move, it was impossible, to predict such a move would take either luck or genius. Looking at Obito's eyes, he knew the sad truth; he was an Uchiha, who had just used the Sharingan against him. He knew it was over, and a second later, he was lying dead on the ground.

Obito looked back to Kakashi who was blocking attack after attack near the edge of the side of the cliff. He then noticed something that a black bolder was falling towards him Obito body moved on autopilot, yelling at Kakashi who looked shocked when he turned to look at him coming at him. Obito always saw Kakashi as a rival, and an annoying one at that, but he also was his friend, actually his best friend. He had to help him, it was the right thing, and he could not live with himself if he did not and it seemed that his body had already chosen to help him as well. Obito knocked Kakashi out of the way of the bolder but as he knocked Kakashi out of the way. He hit a soft spot of dirt, which caused him to slip and fall down over the side of the cliff with the black bolder following after him. Kakashi looked surprised and angry with himself as he watched Obito fall over the steep cliff with the black bolder falling after him. He quickly turned to the two enemy shinobi, and made quick work of them.

Later, Kakashi and his team looked around for Obito, but his body would never be found, something odd had happened, but they had no clue just what had taken place. Feeling as they could do nothing, and knowing that Obito's body was just more then like lost to history, the sad group left to go back to Konoha, one less shinobi in their group.

Obito felt like he was falling, he had always heard of people who dreamed of falling forever, and wondered what it was like. Now somehow he felt that feeling, he wondered why he had not hit the ground yet, because the fall while far was not this far, and he was sure that when he hit he would be dead. Also for some reason a second after he started falling, everything went black; all he could see was the color black. Nothing but that color too. Suddenly he felt himself hit the ground, but he did feel any pain, but he felt like closing his eyes, and taking a nap.

Obito slowly opened up his eyes to see where he was. As he looked around, he looked to see a large cliff in front of him, just where it should be. He also noticed trees, and rocks, but something seemed off about the location he was. He could not put a finger on it, but there was something different about where he was, then where he had fallen. In addition, looking at the distance of the fall, he wondered how he was still alive. When by all rights, he knew that anyone who feels as far as he did would without a doubt be long dead. Checking himself over to look for injuries that he did not know, he was perfectly fine. This had to be the strangest day, in Obito life. Obito quickly ran up the cliff to see if he could find his teammates up on the top of the cliff. Upon reaching the top, he really knew something was up. There was no sign that any fight what so ever had ever taken place on the ground. Which he knew was wrong, because there should at least be the body of the dead shin obi he killed, or a couple of kunai he throw and missed on. Looking around, if he knew better, the war between Iwa, and Konoha never took place. He had to find out what was going on. The easiest way to find out the answers, which he was looking for, was to head to Konoha and a place he knew better then any other. Well he hoped he knew better, and that that place was not as odd as this one. Getting to his feet, he took off in the direction of Konoha.  
In Konoha, everything was more then a bit peaceful, the massive wars which were common a generation earlier were over, and peace had reigned for many a year, except for when the demon fox had come and been sealed into the body of baby. Who happened to only cause minor problems, like by doing things like painting the faces of the hokages, or doing some other annoying little thing. The two Chunin on duty at the gate, could almost fall asleep, things were so boring. They did not have to watch for much, except of returning shinobi and the dooms day massive attack, which all of them knew was, not coming .It was just a boring day, with really nothing to do. For Kotetsu, and Izumo, this was a rather normal day for them. A few months past, they were told the becoming guards for the town would be a good way to advance along the path to becoming Special Jounin. Though this seemed unlikely, both of the enjoyed the fact that they have to see the villagers a lot, and there was really no stress in this mission unlike either teaching, or going on B rank missions. Izumo noticed another one of the young shinobi coming towards the town.

Obito was glad to see the walls of Konoha, at least the town was still there, but the sense of peace that he noticed on cliff area where he fail, was everywhere. He really was worried that his home would be gone. Walking up the village gate, he noticed how lack the defense was, another sign of there being peace, which while still odd, was a good thing. Obito looked at the two guards at the checkpoint at the entrance of Konoha. He was surprised that he did not know either of them, since he knew pretty much everyone in the town.

Izumo, and Kotetsu, looked at the young shinobi, with his dark hair, and tinted goggles on his forehead. The two of the looked at him a second time, trying to come up with answers in their minds. In there months of work, they had never seen this kid before, which meant he had to leave at odd hours, or that he had been on mission for a long time. "Welcome back, can you show your identification."

Obito smiled at the guard, "Sure no problem at all," he said looking at the guards handing over his id card.

Kotetsu looked at the card and then hands it to Izumo. Izumo then looks at Kotetsu; with the same look at, he was receiving. That this was not possible, that a Uchiha, who was not named Sasuke or Itachi could not be alive, and not yet, how did this kid who have who had a 14 year id, be only 13, and yet fit the identification so perfectly.

"Obito," Kotetsu said quietly, "I think that we are going to have to take you to meet with the Hokage."

A/N- I hoped you liked the intro chapter, I don't plan on updating that fast, but who knows. Also thanks for reviewing and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Future

Welcome to the Future, Uchiha

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters, if I did Obito would not die

Chapter 2: Welcome to the future

The Hokage looked at two of his better Chunin, who had come to him with news that he was told was earth shattering. He could tell just by looking at the two, that they did indeed had something important on their minds.

"Lord Hokage, we found out something interesting, or rather someone very interesting," Izumo said looking towards the Hokage as Kotetsu gave the id that the two of them had gotten from Obito to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked over the information on the card with great care. He had to make sure that this was not some fake, or that this was a trick of some type. Still he knew when he saw it that it was important, because of who it was, and improvable. In addition, because it was Izumo, and Kotetsu giving him this information and not some upstart Chunin, he knew they were telling the truth. The news that one of the fourth Hokage's team was alive was not something to be taken lightly, and he knew that Kakashi would be very interested in his information. Moreover, knowing why Obito decided to disappear on that day was going to be an interesting fact to learn indeed.

"So you saw, Obito Uchiha, interesting, we never did find his body if I remember right. Therefore, what does he look like, did you see how far his sharingan had advanced. Did he mention anything at all about why he turned into a missing-nin?" Sarutobi asked in good humor hoping for good news.

"That was the odd thing, this Obito who gave this id to us, well." Izumo started before trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, Lord Hokage, Obito looked like he was around 13 years old, or about the same age as he did when he disappeared 14 years ago," Kotetsu said jumping in to help his friend finish his story, "He also seemed to be a good bit confused about things."

The Hokage just looked at the two of them for a second. This now was turning out to be strange, what had happened to Obito that would cause him to show up now 14 years after his apparent death, looking no older then he did when he left. Wait, where was Obito to explain himself, and tell about the ordeal he had to have gone through to get to this point.

"Um, so where is Obito, shouldn't he be here with you two," Sarutobi asked looking at them closely.

"Well, he told us he knew the way, and we decided that we would meet him here," Izumo said looking with a blank face.

"Great, you did let him alone, well, I guess we will just have to wait," Sarutobi said shaking his head remember one of the habits that Obito Uchiha always had, "You know how Kakashi always gets lost, he picked up that habit of his from Obito."

"Great, wish we would have know that to start with," Izumo said leaning back in the chair preparing to wait for the Uchiha.

Inside the village, the much talked about Uchiha was walking around the town noticing different buildings, and other things. Many things about the town surprised him. When he arrived into town, he thought that everything would go back to normal. It had not; the town changed more then the all the other areas he had been too. The town seemed to be a lot larger then he remembered it to be, much larger. In addition, he noticed that children were playing out in the street, Kids that looked to be around 10 or 11 years old. In his time, they would all already be genin, and be out preparing for another attack in the war against one of the other villages. The kids would not be playing in the street like there was no worry. Obito knew at this point, that he was not in the Konoha of his memories, but just where was he? Something had happened when he fell into the darkness, he ended up somewhere similar to his home but different too. He decided that he needs to ask the Hokage about this, and he hoped this Hokage would help him figure out where he was. As he walked, he heard his stomach roar, and he was reminded of how hungry. There was only one place that sounded right to him, and he just hoped that it was there.  
As he approached Ichiraku Ramen Bar, he so fondly remember was still there at least. He quickly walked up to the stand, noticing that it looked pretty much the same as he remembered. Except, this time there was a blonde boy near by eating a large bowl of chicken ramen.

"Hey, what's up, are you new around here, I know everyone one who eats here, but somehow I don't seem to know you," The blonde-haired person said turning to look at him with a smile.

Obito had to admit, that the kid looked odd with the marks on his face, but he also reminded him of someone, but he could not place just whom he reminded him of. Obito just decided to let it pass, as there were more important things to deal with right now. Mainly eating ramen, which was never a small thing for him.

"Well, my name is Obito, and what would your name be?" Obito replied curiously.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of this village," Naruto said with a large happy grin with noodles sticking out of his mouth.

"Well Naruto, seems like you have a good choice in Ramen, though, I prefer the Pork, and Fish Ramen, that stuff is the best," Obito said with a smile.

"Really, you have tried Pork and Fish Ramen, I have not seen that here before," Naruto said loudly getting the attention of Teuchi, the owner of the stand.

He looked out at the boy sitting next to naruto and his eyes grew big, it was a one Obito Uchiha, the boy who 14 years before was his best costumer. He had not made Pork and fish Ramen in honor of Obito, because it was his favorite type of ramen.

"Well, young man, I think you should try the new Beef and Pork Ramen," Teuchi said wondering if it actually was Obito Uchiha.

Obito ate his meal with a great speed, when he remembered he had to see the Hokage, and soon was finished with the meal. "Thanks for the meal, and I hope to meet you again, Naruto."

Obito rushed up to the main building and then into the Hokage's office, almost breaking down the door when he entered the room.

The Hokage almost yelled out Naruto's name thinking it was that young Genin, but it was not. It was Obito, and he knew now, that without a doubt that it was indeed Obito. No one else could have that mannerism but him, and Naruto. This was not Naruto, which mean it had to be Obito, and he did look just like what Sarutobi remembered him looking like. Obito had not aged a single year past the age of 13.

"So, hey Hokage, you got old, and what the heck is going on here, everything is messed up," Obito yelled at the Hokage.

"Obito, what do you remember last?" Sarutobi asked calmly.

Obito stopped for a second, "Well I remember saving that annoying Kakashi, then falling into darkness, and then landing where I fell but everything was different, and then I came here and everything is still messed up."

"Well, Obito, the question is not where you are, but when. It would seem that somehow you have passed 14 years into the future to this day. Obito much has changed in this village, and as I am afraid you will find, people have changed too."

"What, who, how are Rin, Kakashi, and Arashi, I guess they all are a bit older now huh? And how is the clan doing, are they still holding up ok?" Obito asked curiously, but feeling depressed knowing he would never have a chance with Rin, who grew up without him around.

"Well, Obito, Rin, and Arashi passed away. Rin missed you a lot, I do not think she was ever quite completely again, she did have feeling for you; she just did not know it until you died. Arashi, became the Hokage, and then sacrificed himself to beat the nine tailed demon fox. As for your clan, well they are almost all gone. With you, that makes three left from your clan," The man said walking in from the window looking closely at Obito with his one showing eye, most of his face hidden behind a mask, "I on the other hand, have survived but it is good to see you again Obito. It seems that you clan owed my father a favor, and I ended up with an eye from an Uchiha to replace the one I lost back in the battle with the Iwa shinobi."

"Kakashi, wow, just what happened, what is going on?"

A/N- I updated, because of the amount of reviews I got for this chapter, which surprised me. I will update this story sometimes, but I want to thank all who have review, and ask you also to review this story. Thanks and till next time. Oh and because Obito was not crushed by the bolder, he did not give his eye to Kakashi. 


	3. Chapter 3:uchiha vs uchiha

Welcome to the Future, Uchiha

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3: Uchiha vs. Uchiha

Obito smiled brightly at the older Kakashi, and then turned his attention elsewhere. The many stores that the now older Kakashi had told him where mostly all exciting, and interesting. Obito still felt a small sting of jealousy when he heard the stories told to him. He should have been there; he should have helped out his friend, and at least been a part of them. Then again would he of lived to see past the massacre of his clan, doubtful, he knew that Itachi was greatly talented. He was just a small kid in the time when he remembered him, but he was already considered the future of the clan, and was more then driven by his father to excel to learn a jutsu a month before he left. So how talented an 18 year old Itachi would have been of the chart, and compared to him, he was nothing. Even with years of improving, he was sure he would still lose to Itachi. Then again, you never can tell for sure, and a small part of him wanted to believe that if he had been around during the event, he would have stopped him.

"Well, my friend what are you going to do today?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to Obito.

"Don't really know to be honest, I don't have a cell anymore, and I am just learning my way about this town. It has changed so much, it makes everything so confusing, and all the buildings seemed to move around and the people too. Why can they just stay in the same place?"

"Well, this stuff just happens, people like change, it is there way," Kakashi said before a small break, "Well, I was wondering if you could help me today work with one or two of my students. I think a sparing match would help one of them, and watching it would help another one, or maybe two."

"Yeah, why would I want to work with you genin, they are more then likely as stuck up as you are," Obito countered.

Kakashi took a breath remembering how Obito could be, "Well one of them is the kid, I am sure you saw when you got Ramen at some point, and the other, the stuck up one is an Uchiha. I would be good for him to fight another of his clan, and know there is another one out there. I am surprised you neither have nor told him yet."

Obito's mind raced on the idea, he like the Naruto kid. There was just something about the kid, that well he liked. So working with him, well would be work it, and he was sure he could get a lot out of it. Now as far as the Uchiha, he was mixed about it. He was an Uchiha just like this kid, and he felt a bit sorry for the kid, but he really didn't like what he heard about this kid, and his desire to kill one person. Such desires never created happy endings. Plus he was never happy with the Uchiha clan back in the day. Still it was a way to get Kakashi off his case about the subject. Something hit him though, which gave him an idea.

"Sure why not, but I want to handle how I will deal with the Uchiha in my way. Don't tell Sasuke, that I am an Uchiha got it?"

"Yeah sure," Kakashi said grabbing an orange book and reading it as he walked off.

Obito walked off, confident about his plan, and curious on how it would work out.

Two hours later, Obito walked to training area 13, but he was actually wearing a chunin vest, and also the normal basic gear, nothing to give him away as an Uchiha.

"Obito, great, I didn't know, it would be you to come and work with us," Naruto yelled happily.

"Darn straight it is me, do you think for a second, that Kakashi with his lack of personality could ever talk anyone into working with your team."

"No, your right there, he really is quite the loser," naruto replied causing both of them to break out laughing.

Kakashi shock his head wondering if getting Obito and Naruto in the same region was a good idea, much less on the same training field.  
"So you're the person, I am going to fight, at first glance, I think you're an idiot," Sasuke said without any passion in his tone.

"Well at first glance, I think you are annoying, and somewhat emo," Obito countered, "Plus I think that the Uchiha would spin in there gave to know that you are what is left of them."

"What, you have no right talking about my clan like that, I going to crush you," Sasuke said in anger.

"Just like you, crushed you brother, from the reports you hide and he felt sorry for you," Obito added knowing he found Sauce's weak point.

Sasuke ran forward at Obito in a rage, and throw a haymaker at him. Obito could see the move all the way, and deflected with ease. He knew Sasuke was mad, and he was fighting out of anger and was not using his head. The mind tricks he learned form Kakashi who had used them on him so many times, it was unreal, and he used them back just as many too. Obito having opened up Sasuke's by deflecting his punch kneed him in the stomach and then kick him into a nearby tree.

"Well, that was amazing Obito, your really good," Naruto said in awe, happy that it was Sasuke looking like a fool for once and not him.

"Well, seems that you're a bit better then I remember," Kakashi remarked watching.

"Well always knew you had a bad memory," Obito countered.

"You're going down, you got that," Sasuke announced in a furry.

"Bring it," Obito said calmly.

Obito prepared himself, he knew that Sasuke would attack with a lot more smarts then he did the first time. Plus Kakashi had trained him, which also meant he had a good teacher. Sasuke attack came a very nice speed, but not that impressive, except for a genin. He throws a long range Kunai to cover his attack well. Plus he was more then likely form a clone or use Substitution so he could not hit. As he watched Sasuke approach, he was amazed how well everything clicked in his mind. Everything seemed to follow better now then when he battled the rock shinobi what a week before. Watching the Kunai come closer and closer, he finally catch it and then threw it full force right at a tree. Moving to avoiding the Sasuke that was in front of him with ease. He then hit the Sasuke who was coming at him at about the same time, which proved to be only a clone. Obito turned at looked at Sasuke who his kunai had hit leaving a small cut on his left arm.

"That it doesn't play with me," Sasuke yelled out as his Sharingan activated, "I am an Uchiha, and no one can defeat the Sharingan, at least not a punk like you."

Sasuke moved again, Obito noting that he moved a lot faster this time too, but not fast enough, he turned to see Sasuke performing a hand seal, which Obito knew all to well, and copied seal for seal.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" both said at the same time, causing two fireball which canceled each other out.

Sasuke backed off and looked at his foe, how was he able to do that, and why he was so good. He looked about the same age as him, but he was in a different league, and how he was a chunin. He knew he would have heard of someone his age that made chunin. Sasuke then looked at Obito's eyes, and was shocked. There were was the Sharingan starring right back at him.

"So who the heck are you," Sasuke asked angrily.

"Well, simple, I am a cousin, Obito Uchiha," Obito announced with a smile.

A/N- Yeah Obito crushed Sasuke, mostly cause Obito has so much more battle experience then Sasuke, well hoped you liked the story, and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4:fight ends

-1Welcome to the Future, Uchiha

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters, if I did Obito would not die

Chapter 4: Fight ends

Last time.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" both said at the same time, causing two fireball which canceled each other out.

Sasuke backed off and looked at his foe, how was he able to do that, and why he was so good. He looked about the same age as him, but he was in a different league, and how he was a chunin. He knew he would have heard of someone his age that made chunin. Sasuke then looked at Obito's eyes, and was shocked. There were was the Sharingan starring right back at him.

"So who the heck are you," Sasuke asked angrily.

"Well, simple, I am a cousin, Obito Uchiha," Obito announced with a smile.

Now

Sasuke flinched in anger, at Obito, "Stop messing around with me, you annoying fake."

"Now, now why so angry, Sasuke?" Obito asked mocking Sasuke as he spoke.

"Damn You!," Sasuke said again moving quickly at him filled with the anger of filled up over the years.

Sasuke moved across the front of him from his left to his right taking heavy steps as he went. Obito took a deep breath watching the movements carefully. He had the Uchiha extremely angry which meant two things for him. One that he would be very dangerous if his attack worked, and secondly that he would be more likely to mess up his own attack because of his blind anger.

Sasuke's attack, a far reaching hard jab slammed into Obito, but as soon as the attack hit its target, the target changed into a log. Obito then appeared behind him and chopping down with his right hand at Sasukes neck. It looked like for sure that Sasuke would be taken out with the attack. Then as the hand hit, Sasuke also turned into a tree stump.

"Got you now, you faker," Sasuke said appearing to the right of Obito lunging at the now defenseless Obito.

The attack proved to be useless for this Obito was also a fake, and then Sasuke knew it was over as he felt Obito's right foot drive into his back throwing him off balance and knocking him to the ground. As Sasuke got to his feet he noticed Obito's eyes, he had the sharingan just like him. It had to be how he figured out his attack, and prepared the counter so quickly.

"Just who are you, where have you been, and why have I never heard of you or seen you before?" Sasuke asked still not very happy.

"Well, this is interesting, I not normally the one to answer all the question, but here goes," Obito said pausing quickly, "I said, I am Obito Uchiha, where I have been, I not sure how to put that. You have never heard of me, because I was considered a reject of the Uchiha, and I would have been considered dead till yesterday."

Sasuke was about to say something when he noticed the pink hair teammates had shown up.

"Kakashi! How dare you let this Chunin beat up on Sasuke, what is wrong with you," Sakura said with furry as she walked up to Obito, "You, you're a Chuunin, you have no right hurting my Sasuke, it is not fair for a Chunin to pick on a Gennin."

Obito just looked quietly at this angry young girl. He thought about making a comment back at her, but he was stricken back by something about her. She was a lot like Rin, it was actually kind of funny. He then also figure how similar his group had been just like his team, but of course, Kakashi was nothing like Minato. Still, it had to be somewhat fitting that Kakashi would be stuck with a copy of his former team. He turned his attention back to the girl who was yelling at Naruto for not helping out Sasuke in the fight, before noticing Sasuke had disappeared. As soon as she had figured this little fact out, she had went in search of him. With Naruto following her, and from it looked like trying to his best to apologize for something, which more then likely he had not done.

"Well, that sure reminds of all lot of things huh, Kakashi?" Obito said a smirk.

"Yeah, it is pretty darn scary, I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same," Kakashi said looking in the directions the kids left in, "How did Minato ever put up with us."

"Yeah, true that," Obito said looking at his old friend, "So how did you get that eye of yours, seems like someone got a few favors."

"Well you know genius like, they have to give us the best," Kakashi replied, "It came from another one of your clan who died near the time you disappeared."

"Hmm.. Well now, this team of your, what type of missions has your team gone on?"

"Well mostly simple ones, like the old find the cat one, and one serious one where we had to take on one of the seven swordsmen, let me tell you, that was not fun."

"Well, interesting, I can't believe that group is still around," Obito said with a shake of his head, "Well, if you get another mission soon, you need to tell me, I think it would be fun to see how much better you have gotten over the years."

"Well got to go give a report see ya."

As Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke, Obito walked off back towards town. Obito on his way walked past the old Uchiha district. A cold chill passed over him as he walked by the area. There was so much hatred that had boiled up over the years in that area. It was not a fun place to grow up. It was one of the thing which made him glad to be a outcast of the clan. Looking at it, he was sure he didn't want to stay anywhere near that area. It just had far to many bad memories attached to it. Soon though, he felt his stomach tell him to find his way back to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He peaked his head in and found a open seat.

"Um my I have another bowl of Beef and Pork Ramen, the last one I got was just so good," Obito said with a smile, "What is your secret to making it taste so wonderful."

Obito was on his third bowl when he heard a high pitch nose, "Hey Obito, you were so cool, it was so amazing how you took that loser Sasuke down a few spots. How did you do it, can you teach me some of those tricks?"

Obito smilled at Naruto, he realized he was just in his spot on this team, while Sasuke took Kakashi spot and of course Sakura took Rin's. He was going to already agree to it, when the thought of something, "Well, I will make you a deal, if you can help me find a place to stay, I will help you whip him."

Naruto hearing this gave him his trademark grin, "Well you better hurry up, cause you have a lot of things to show me."

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, I know it had mistakes and all. Still thanks for reading, also if you don't mind, could you review, it helps us poor writers understand our readings, and they are just really fun to get.


	5. Chapter 5: mission

Welcome to the Future, Uchiha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 5: mission

Uchiha Obito walked quiety throught the village, he wondered aimless looking for something, which he could put a word too. Noticing a old house he walked up to the owner and started to ask endless questions which almost drove the guy insane, before he was finally able to convince Obito to leave him alone. Obito then moved on down the street asking more questions to people about the town, which he had not been in for so long. Everyone for the most part seemed rather nice and kind, but as in the past they got annoyed with him pretty quickly.

"Obito, I finally found you," Obito heard from behind him noticing a messanger, "The Hokage wants to speak with you, it is pretty important."

"OK, I think I will find my way over there," Obito said with a smile, "What way is it from here, I am un kind of lost?"

"Just follow me, Obito, I will lead the way."

Inside of the Hokage's office, Kakashi, and his team where waiting for Obito, they had been assigned a mission, and Obito was also going to go with them on the mission. It was nothing really hard, just to watch a convoy on its way to the coast. It was nothing even special which was being sent, but still it was important enough to the people who owned the goods to pay for a rank D mission.

"Kakashi, I though you were bad with being late, Obito makes you look good about being on time," Sakura said with a shake of her head as they waited for Obito to show up.

"Hey, Guys, how are you all doing?" Obito said walking though the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, where were you!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh, simply look at this great town, but on the way, I um…kind of got lost, sorry," Obito replied with a sheepish simile.

"Well, it is good to see you made it," The Hokage said giving him the instructions to the mission which he was assigned too.

"Well, we better get going huh," Obito said walking towards the door before turning around, "Hey, I want to get this mission started with, so lets get going."

Sakura, and the others just starred at the door Obito walked though before following after the odd chuunin.

Despite getting lost a few time along the way thanks to Obito, the group finally found their way to the convoy which was right on the outside of Konoha.

Obito looked up and waved at the old man who was in charge of the convoy, "Sir, you can be sure that this well be a easy trip for you, we will be worth way more then you are paying us."

"Good to hear, well, we better get going you're a bit later then I expected," the old man replied with a smile.

Obito decided to take point in the mission covering everything that was moving towards them from the front. Kakashi had the rear point for protection, with the three genin spread out around the convoy. As the moved, the group passed quietly down the road to the sea, and the nearest sea port. The start of the mission was extremely peaceful and gave Obito a chance to see the country side, which was far more beautiful then he remembered. Then again, the last time he was alive, the land was mostly destroyed from the great wars. It was a pleasure to be in a time, when the great wars where just a memory in the past, and not something everyone had to deal with everyday.

As the group came to a large crossing, Obito heard a slight sound, but decided not to do anything, though he paid much closer attention to the sound He noticed that the sound was following them as they walked the path. Obito knew after a bit that it was something and more then likely a someone or ones which where following them. Still it would be better for them to just move ahead, he knew that he and Kakashi could hand whoever it was, when they decided to appear. Obito knew that this group if a threat would wait until they had an advantage. Obito looked ahead at the terrain the was in front of them, and noticed as small slope ahead where the sides of the road rose above the road. Obito knew that would be the point where the attack would happen. Obito only hoped that Kakashi and the other also knew that was the point where.

"Hey old man, could you stop for a second," Obito asked quietly.

"Sure, but why," the old man asked stopping the convoy right before heading down the slope.

"Ok, you can come out, we know what you have planned, and if you come out and give up, I promise you won't get you asses kicked," Obito said to no one in particular

"Obito, what are you talking about, have you lost your mind, one is around us," Sakura yelled at him mad at the disruption in the mission.

"Really now," Obito said throwing a kunai with a explosion tag attached to it. The second it exploded, a group of bandits came charging forward at them.

Obito smiled at the suppleness of these bandits was a joke, they were going to be easy to beat. Obito moved forward and kick one of the bandits in the stomach faster then he could react. Obito turned his attention to another group of bandits, attack and defeating each of them with equal amount of ease. No wonder Sasuke was not that good, if this was the treat that face Konoha in this time.

"Well, I guess that is that, lets keep going old man," Obito said with a smile noticing Sakura's glare at him.

The rest of the mission was really easy, not that defeating the bandits was hard at all. Obito was amazed though at the sight of the shore. It was really something, and it made just going on the mission more then worth it.

A/N- I know this is not a good chapter but I hoped someone liked it, I am thinking of just stopping with this story, it is going no where fast. I will take in consideration the review, or lack there of for this chapter, in my thinking process. Thanks for reading my horrible writing.


End file.
